


Crowns for kings, life for justice and golden hands

by TargaryenPug



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat, Friendship, Inner Dialogue, Male-Female Friendship, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/TargaryenPug
Summary: set between GoT's season 6 finale and GoT's season 7 premiere."One day, if you decide not to kill me, I will tell you why I killed my father, and when we do, we will need more wine than this"her lord hand is not only a trusted advisor, but a loyal friend.





	Crowns for kings, life for justice and golden hands

Daenerys decided to go above deck to breathe for a moment “The one thing you’ve always wanted since you were old enough to want anything” according to Tyrion…and Viserys, but not quite enough sure herself.

She always wanted a home, and she had known home, a tall house with a red door, a fatherly knight, a lemon tree and grass, running barefoot into the house.

Maybe that house would never exist again, but she could have a home, if luck would have it, she was sailing to Dragonstone, the place that saw her birth, the first castle of her house, the first stronghold of House Targaryen and perhaps a home.

Suddenly her thoughts where cut off by the presence of her hand, her loyal advisor, the water of her fire and her former enemy.

 

\--Here alone your grace? Have you come to clear your head? —

She had, she was no stranger to the sea, she had been in ships before, during her childhood with Viserys, maybe once or twice in Pentos, a little bit after her exit from the House of the Undying and sometime after, yet this would be by far the longest trip she would ever have to go through in a ship (the fanciest ship she ever had been on) to the strangest land to her, the land of her brother, the land of Ser Jorah, the land of her Hand and Ser Willem, but maybe not her land, she was after all a Khaleesi of the Dothraki and Queen of Mereen…she was.

 

She fought hard for this, why then all these thoughts.

 

\--Yes, I am afraid so Lord Tyrion, but I am afraid that the thoughts that disturb me the most are not matters in which you can give me counsel—

She said, she had learned through the years not to address anyone without their titles, to sound regal, like a princess worthy of being Viserys heir, and wife… of course Viserys himself was usually the first to forget that himself.

\--You know, not including your blood rider…—he made a gesture pointing at Hoggo, who was thee keeping guard, keeping the Queen safe, even in a place surrounded only by allies, such as a ship. 

 –…you and I are the only ones in the deck of this vessel who speak the common tongue, and I doubt much that your Bloodriders care for formalities and titles, there is no need to call me “Lord Tyrion” without the court, your grace, and as of now, we have no current matters now, do we? —

She had yet to address the spider in the room, that much she liked about the Dothraki, no formalities, no backstabbing and no intrigue, if they want something they just get it in the simplest of ways.

 

\--what deprives my thoughts so much, lo…Tyrion, is not a matter in which you can help as hand, I simply cannot sleep, hardly a matter important enough to summon a meeting and advisors for, Tyrion—

The dwarf gave a wide smile.

\--Perhaps your hand is useless this time, but your friend is not…--

He gave Hoggo a hand gesture and he rushed below deck, when he came back he was carrying to chalices and some red dornish wine that had never seen Dorne, he was yet to educate the queen in the fine art of telling the wine apart, something that needed practice and experience in drinking said wine.

The bloodrider filled each challis, gave it to both the hand and the Queen and then rushed below deck to leave the bottle, so he would get up and stand guard again.

Dany was rather amused by this, Tyrion could not speak dothraki and the dothraki usually could not do the labors of cup barrers.

\--It was a neat little trick, My lord—

\--Thank you, Daenerys—

She smiled and took a little zip of the wine, to her it tasted like wine.

\--So, tell me… _Your Grace…_ What perturbs your sleep so much? —

He asked, in a friendly manner, the roars of the dragons were herd, they were probably fishing, Viserion loved fish, she took another zip of her wine and cleared her head.

–Viserys— she said, plain and simple, Tyrion watched as the smile in his queen’s face disappeared, he knew a little about that, _“somehow”,_ he thought, “He and Cersei would have gotten along”, he thought to himself, from what he heard about The Beggar King, he was like Joffrey in several manners and like Cersei in several others, the worst possible combination of Joffrey’s cruelty, ego, weakness and stupidity and Cersei’s false wits, impressibility and selfishness

–Very well, if you tell me about your brother, I’d tell you about my father—

Ah yes, and his father’s hatred for the kinslayer who took their mother when they were born.

 

\--Very well, I’ve been dreaming about him, never a good sign, I see his molten crown…Viserys was stupid, and week and cruel…but he was also my brother, when we were kids…after Ser Willem left us, we had to wonder around the free cities for shelter, I’m sure the spider told you as much, and not always would we be welcomed by a lord or a prince, In some ocations, we would have to sleep with no roof, once we were taken in by a fisherman, he allowed us to be there four days, the room was tiny and cold and had only one blanket, Viserys would then cover me in the blanket and hug me tight to keep my warm, “Dragons need their warm” he used to say…He later tried to rape me, and kill me, once he tried to draw me in the port, he turned cruel, I don’t blame him but I don’t forgive him either, Drogo gave him a golden crown, I never even flinched but somehow I never dreamed about it until I went back to the Red Waste…I let him die,  I loved him, I think that I love him still, but I let him die, and I’d let him die and I think his ghost might haunt me for as long as I live, The Kingdoms…they remind me of him, that was all he wanted…--

 

She took another zip, she was fulfilling his desire, to return with an army, to the strange land that saw them birth.

\--I never did tell you why I killed my father, Did I? — Tyrion said.

\--No— She said.

 

\--I did love my father, but it was never mutual, he hated me, that hurt me, but I could bear it, he was after all, my father and I was after all, his son…he never loved me, not that it matters, my sister she has…had…three children, one of them the worst king I’d ever seen, had he lived long enough, he would have been even worse king than your father, regardless he was my nephew, I was his hand and I tried, gods know I tried, to deter him, he didn’t has your love for the people, Your grace, but I did my best to protect him after he humiliated me, and I did that…because I thought my father would see how good a son I was, so when Joffrey died, they blamed me, I was accused of murder all of the sudden, by my father, the new Hand no less…and he knew, he knew I was innocent, he got the woman I loved then to confess on his behalf, all acts by a loving father who always hated me for being a dwarf and for killing my mother when I was born—

Tyrion raised his challis –For us! the kinslayer! killers of mothers, killers of fathers and killers of brothers— and drank the whole wine in one take.

Daenerys took the challis from Tyrion’s hand.

\--I’m sorry. — She said.

Tyrion gave her a faint smile.

 

\--Well, Khaleesi, I am also sorry, for what is worth, I would have done the same, and I’m glad we shared this—

 

Her response was in her smile, Tyrion thought for a second in the idea of molten gold in Cersei’s head.

 

Dany thought for a second about the blanket, her brother used to call her Dany.

\--Thank you, my lord, you are a true friend—

Tyrion smiled.

\--I hope so, your grace.


End file.
